Madre de Dios
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: "He aquí la historia de la Virgen sin mancilla, María, Madre de la Luz, cuando pasó de este mundo al reino de los cielos, preparado para ella y para los fieles. Y he aquí el relato de los milagros que Ella realizó en aquél tiempo, y cómo Nuestro Señor Jesucristo se le apareció con sus ángeles […] y con sus apóstoles…"


**Madre de Dios**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo, basado libremente en los textos apócrifos conocidos como _"Transito de la Bienaventurada Virgen María"_ y _"El Evangelio de la Natividad de María"_)

"_Entonces el ángel le dijo: "María, no temas, porque has hallado gracia delante de Dios. Y ahora concebirás en tu vientre, y darás a luz a un hijo, y lo llamaras Jesús. Este será grande, y será llamado Hijo del Altísimo; y el Señor Dios le dará el trono de David su padre, y reinará sobre la casa de Jacob, y su reino no tendrá fin". Entonces María dijo al ángel: "¿Cómo será esto? Pues no conozco varón". Respondiendo el ángel, le dijo: "El Espíritu Santo vendrá sobre ti, y el poder del Altísimo te cubrirá con Su sombra; por lo cual también el Santo Ser que nacerá, será llamado Hijo de Dios". […] Entonces María dijo: "He aquí la esclava del Señor; hágase conmigo conforme a tu palabra". _

**Lucas 1:30-35, 38.**

**1 **

**Once años después de la ascensión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo a los Cielos**

Era mediodía cuando María salió de su casa y se dirigió lentamente al sepulcro de Cristo, en el Gólgota, como desde hacía 11 años tenía por costumbre hacer. Bien sabía aquella bella mujer de 59 años de edad que la tumba se hallaba vacía y que su hijo no estaba allí, pero no por eso cesaba de ir a orar. Tal era su amor y entrega y su fe en Dios. Y su secreta esperanza de algún día volverlo a ver.

Mientras María se arrodillaba despacio a los pies del sepulcro, delante de la cueva abandonada con la enorme piedra todavía apartada a un lado, un par de ojos malintencionados la observaban atentamente desde un escondite entre los matorrales cercanos. Un espía del Sanedrín la miraba, frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo un largo rato observando todos sus gestos y escuchando sus oraciones hasta que se marchó. Volvió a Jerusalén a pie y juntándose con sus amos, les refirió lo que había visto y oído…

Los miembros del Sanedrín, molestos y furiosos, despacharon a su sirviente y conferenciando en reunión, discutieron el asunto:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó uno de los sacerdotes, mesándose su larga y bien poblada barba – ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! Durante 11 años hemos procurado que nadie vaya a orar al sepulcro del Gólgota. Hemos rechazado a cuantos iban allí y les tiramos piedras. ¡Si, incluso, hemos tomado la cruz de ese falso profeta y la de los ladrones que yacieron con él y la lanza con que aquel centurión romano le hirió, y sus vestiduras y los clavos y la corona de espinas que había sido puesta sobre su cabeza…!

-…Y el sudario con el que se lo enterró, no lo olvides – intervino otro sacerdote. El primero asintió.

-Sí, también el sudario – dijo – Todo eso hemos tomado y ocultado a buen recaudo en un lugar secreto, para impedir que sus seguidores hicieran de esos objetos, objetos de culto. ¿Y de qué nos ha servido? ¡Esa dichosa mujer, la madre del hereje, sigue acudiendo a orar ahí religiosamente, pese a nuestras advertencias de no hacerlo! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Podemos pedirle a los guardias romanos que vigilan la zona que tomen cartas en el asunto – apostilló otro miembro del Sanedrín – Que cuando vaya a orar, le arrojen piedras. Porque merece ser lapidada, ya que, como convenimos todos, su ignominia afecta a los hijos de Israel.

-Hermanos, adelantándome a ustedes en esos hechos, he ido a hablar personalmente con los guardias al respecto – habló un cuarto sacerdote judío.

-¿Y?

-No nos ayudaran. De muy mala manera, me han dicho que esos no eran asuntos de su competencia. Que, en todo caso, fuéramos y habláramos con el prefecto romano y le expusiéramos a él nuestro caso.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la sala. Los miembros del Sanedrín se observaron entre sí, seriamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – insistió el primer sacerdote en hablar – ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Esta blasfemia al Señor debe cesar!

-Lo único que podemos hacer – se atrevió a hablar otro de ellos – es seguir los consejos de esos guardias. _¡Vamos ya mismo todos juntos a hablar con el prefecto!_

Mientras los miembros del Sanedrín conspiraban contra María y se dirigían a hablar con las autoridades romanas, la Santa Virgen continuaba orando a los pies del sepulcro, en el Gólgota. Y en sus oraciones, ella elevó este ruego a las alturas:

-¡Oh, Señor y Dios mío! Ten a bien sacarme de este mundo perverso, pues temo y sospecho que mis enemigos me den muerte. Sé que siempre que vengo a orar a este lugar, soy víctima de sus injurias y de sus malos deseos. Gracias a mi fe en ti y tu misericordia, hasta ahora no han podido dañarme, pero temo en el fondo de mi corazón que todo esto va a terminar. ¡Apiádate de mí y ven en mi socorro! No dejes que me hagan mal.

Ni bien acabó María de pronunciar estas palabras, una luz brillante se produjo y un bello joven alado apareció frente a ella, sonriéndole con ternura. Asombrada, ella reconoció a este ángel como el mismo que le anunciara su futuro embarazo hace tantos años atrás, cuando estaba junto a su querido José.

-Yo te saludo. Llena eres de gracia – dijo Gabriel, uno de los príncipes de los ángeles – Tus ruegos han llegado a nuestro Señor Jesucristo, que ha nacido de ti. Y ha atendido tus suplicas y me envía para anunciarte que serás arrebatada de este mundo para gozar la vida eterna por los siglos de los siglos, amen.

Conmovida por estas palabras, María cerró los ojos y lloró de alivio y esperanza. Dio gracias al Señor y cuando volvió a mirar delante de ella, descubrió que el brillante ángel se había marchado.

Suspirando, la Santísima Virgen se levantó del suelo y con paso lento pero decidido, volvió a su casa en Jerusalén.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Los enemigos de la Santísima Virgen **

Cuando el prefecto romano de Jerusalén vio llegar toda aquella delegación de miembros del Sanedrín a su oficina, supo que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles y, de hecho, no lo fueron. Aquellos obstinados sacerdotes judíos habían acudido a él con un solo pedido, uno bastante singular: _que detuviera a una mujer_.

-¿Bajo qué cargos pretendéis que arreste a esta mujer que tan turbados parece tenerlos? – les preguntó.

-Agitación religiosa – dijo uno de los sacerdotes – Herejía y oprobio a nuestras creencias. Debéis prohibirle que vaya a orar al sepulcro del Gólgota. Tal costumbre es una afrenta gravísima a nuestra religión.

-Pues… ¿No sois vosotros sacerdotes de esa dichosa religión? – replicó el prefecto, con ironía. Los miembros del Sanedrín enrojecieron de rabia, pero tuvieron a bien no manifestar en voz alta su descontento. Debían recordar que su culto era tolerado por Roma, pero sólo a medias. No estaban precisamente en posición de exigir más allá de lo permitido por las leyes del Imperio – Háganse cargo ustedes de ese problema.

-Con el debido respeto a vuestras investiduras y cargo – insistió el sacerdote – tememos que no comprendáis la gravedad del asunto. No se trata de una mujer _cualquiera_.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pues, por favor, ilustradme. Soy todo oídos – sonrió.

-Es la madre del Nazareno.

Silencio. El prefecto observó atentamente a los miembros del Sanedrín. Todos le devolvieron la mirada, muy serios bajo sus atuendos religiosos y sus pobladas barbas.

-Estáis bromeando, ¿cierto? Esto es algún tipo de broma…

-Desgraciadamente, no. La mujer, María, es la madre del Nazareno. Aquél sedicioso que osó proclamarse el Mesías, el Hijo de Dios.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco: ¿No fue ese Nazareno al mismo que Pilatos colgó hace 11 años atrás en una cruz por instigación vuestra?

Los sacerdotes se miraron entre sí.

-Era un hereje – insistió el que llevaba la voz cantante – Un blasfemo. Nosotros… hicimos lo que debía hacerse.

-Claro. Según tengo entendido, arreglaron ese juicio al que lo sometieron, a vuestra conveniencia. En verdad, ese Nazareno debía preocuparles mucho para haberse tomado tantas molestias para liquidarlo.

-Nos desviamos del tema – el sacerdote alzó una mano – El Nazareno tiene seguidores. Herejes que, como él, predican su errónea doctrina. Ella es su madre y ellos la tienen en gran estima. No podemos intervenir sobre ella. Al menos, no como quisiéramos. Por eso hemos venido aquí, a suplicar vuestra intervención en este caso.

El prefecto se pasó una mano por la cara. Resopló con fuerza, ruidosamente.

-No tengo intención de ensuciarme las manos poniendo bajo arresto a una mujer judía que, bajo mi óptica, no es culpable de nada salvo haber sido madre de un "hereje" a vuestra religión.

-¡Pero…! – los sacerdotes se disponían a protestar. El prefecto los acalló con un gesto autoritario.

-Esto es lo que haréis: iréis vosotros mismos y le hablareis con dulzura y del modo más adecuado…

-¡Pero…!

-…Y no quiero que hagáis escándalos. ¿Habéis entendido? ¡Basta ya de apedrear gente! ¡Solucionad vosotros mismos este asunto como corresponde! Discreta y tranquilamente. ¿Os quedó claro? – como vio que ninguno de los presentes decía nada, alzó la voz – _¿Os quedó claro? _

Los miembros del Sanedrín asintieron a regañadientes. Aquel no era el fallo favorable que tenían en mente que recibirían cuando acudieron ante el prefecto romano. Si bien no se atrevían a desobedecer una orden tan directa, sí buscarían la forma alternativa de efectuar su voluntad sobre María, costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**El viaje a Bethlehem **

De nuevo, María acudió a orar al Gólgota otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ante el sepulcro se halló frente a frente a una comitiva del Sanedrín. Temiéndose lo peor, la Santa Virgen se armó de valor y se acercó a los hombres que, desde muy temprano ese día, aguardaban su llegada.

-María – dijo uno de ellos, con voz meliflua. Esbozó una falsa sonrisa amistosa. La Virgen lo observó sin decirle nada. El otro no esperó a que la mujer hablara y se lanzó a su diatriba – Acuérdate, María, de lo que has pecado ante el Señor, tu Dios, y de lo que hemos sufrido por causa de ti y de tu hijo. Te suplicamos que no vuelvas aquí, para que la sospecha de pecado no caiga sobre otros y cese el mal – el sacerdote hizo una pausa. Como vio que la mujer no respondía, continuó – Y cuando quieras orar, hazlo con las gentes, y según la ley de Moisés, y todos tus pecados serán perdonados…

-E invocaremos para ti la piedad de Dios – intervino otro sacerdote, sumándose al primero – Y te pondremos sobre la cabeza el libro de la Ley, para que Dios te sea misericordioso. No te abandonaremos y, si te pones enferma, te atenderemos.

Como María seguía observándolos sin responderles, la falsa amistad de la delegación del Sanedrín comenzó a ceder. El primer sacerdote en hablar tuvo bien a cambiar su tono por uno distinto: más autoritario, más amonestador. Le dijo:

-Y si no nos escuchas ni obedeces nuestras recomendaciones, vete entonces de Jerusalén a Bethlehem1, porque no toleraremos que vengas a orar en el Gólgota ante el sepulcro, para que otras personas no caigan en sospecha de pecado y se produzca un alboroto entre los hombres.

Oyendo tal cosa, la Santísima Virgen ya no puedo callarse más. Habló a los sacerdotes y lo hizo con toda franqueza, aun a riesgo de comprometer su vida e integridad física.

-No es así como debéis hablar – los amonestó suave pero firmemente – Porque no os escucharé ni cederé a vuestros deseos.

-¡Eres una insensata, mujer! – uno de los sacerdotes montó en cólera. Alzando la voz, la increpó – ¡Te hemos advertido y con esto quedas avisada! ¡No toleraremos esta blasfemia, este oprobio a nuestra religión! ¡Ahora nos marchamos, pero si volvemos a saber que has desobedecido y vuelto aquí, te pesará!

Ya sin esconder el enfado y el desagrado que sentían ante su presencia, los sacerdotes se fueron. Sola frente al sepulcro otra vez, María se llevó una mano al corazón: le latía con fuerza en su pecho. El momento de tensión había pasado, pero el peligro que corría seguía latente.

En ese momento y pese a todo, tomó una decisión.

Marcharía de regreso a Bethlehem. En realidad, la idea de abandonar el sepulcro de su hijo no le agradaba, pero comprendió que, al fin de cuentas, Él ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba junto al Señor y la esperaba.

Volvió a su casa en Jerusalén y comunicó su urgente decisión a sus vecinas. Les dijo:

-Hermanas, voy a Bethlehem, a residir en mi casa, porque los sacerdotes del Sanedrín me han prohibido ir a orar al Gólgota, temiendo –según ellos– que por mi culpa haya escándalo. Si alguna de vosotras quiere venir conmigo, venga, que yo tengo confianza en el Señor, que está en el Cielo, de que se acordará de nosotras y nos concederá lo que le pidamos.

Sus vecinas de Jerusalén manifestaron su tristeza por su partida y le desearon muchísima suerte, pero no se animaron a acompañarla en su largo viaje. Tan solo tres vírgenes cautas que la servían en su hogar y que custodiaban lo que era suyo se acercaron a ella y le dijeron:

-Nosotras iremos contigo, señora, y no te abandonaremos, porque queremos vivir y morir a tu servicio, ya que por ti hemos dejado a nuestras familias, y que por tu intercesión esperamos lograr la gracia, la salvación y la misericordia del Señor que ha nacido de ti.

María observó a las tres valientes jóvenes con cariño y orgullo. Sin perder tiempo, las bendijo y entre las cuatro, comenzaron con los preparativos para el viaje…

Por la noche –un día antes de partir– el ángel Gabriel volvió a presentarse ante la Virgen, esta vez en sueños. Y mostrándose ante ella brillando y resplandeciendo, le dijo:

-Ten valor, oh bienaventurada María, y no temas. Ve a Bethlehem y mora en esa ciudad hasta que veas al Señor.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ha de suceder? – inquirió al mensajero de Dios.

-Pronto, bendita madre. Muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**La Infancia y juventud de Nuestra Señora **

Al llegar el día, finalmente María y sus tres vírgenes se encomendaron al Señor y partieron las cuatro juntas hacia Bethlehem. Durante el trayecto, las tres muchachas le rogaron a su ama que les dijese cómo había podido concebir sin tener comercio carnal con varón, y parir sin perder su virginidad.

-Cuéntanos, señora, toda la historia. Porque si bien hemos escuchado a otros hablar sobre ella, es de tu boca que ahora queremos oír la verdad.

Y María, por el amor que tenía a sus jóvenes compañeras, les contó toda la historia, de principio a final:

-Sabed, hijas mías, que nací en la ciudad de Nazaret y que fui educada en Jerusalén, en el Templo del Señor. Mis padres se llamaban Joaquín y Ana. Mi familia paterna era de Galilea, de la ciudad de Nazaret, y mi familia materna era de Bethlehem – empezó su extenso relato. Las tres jóvenes la oían totalmente concentradas mientras marchaban juntas por el camino – La vida de mis padres era sencilla y santa ante Dios y piadosa e irreprensible ante los hombres. Todos sus bienes, en efecto, los habían dividido en tres partes, consagrando la primera al Templo y a sus servidores, distribuyendo la segunda entre los pobres y peregrinos y reservándose la tercera parte para sí mismos y para los menesteres de nuestro hogar.

"A la edad de tres años y terminado el tiempo de lactancia, fui llevada por mis padres con ofrendas al Templo del Señor. Y había alrededor del Templo –según el número de los salmos graduales– quince gradas que subir. Porque, estando el Templo situado sobre una altura, como sabéis, sólo por gradas era accesible el altar de los holocaustos, que estaba situado en el exterior. Y sobre la primera de aquellas gradas me colocaron mis bien amados padres –yo todavía era muy pequeña. Me enteraría de esta historia años más tarde–. Y mientras ellos se quitaban los vestidos de viaje para ponerse, siguiendo la costumbre, trajes más bellos y más propios para la ceremonia, yo subí sola y sin mano alguna que me condujera –que no fuera la mano del Señor– todas las gradas. Aquél hecho insólito asombró a todos por igual y los sacerdotes declararon que Dios sin duda me tenía reservadas grandes cosas. Imaginad, niñas, aquello que os cuento."

María hizo una pausa en su historia, sonriendo. Se hallaba sumergida en un mar de bellos recuerdos. Sus compañeras le imitaron, felices de poder oír aquella historia.

-Después de haber celebrado un sacrificio conforme al uso de la ley, mis amados padres me dejaron allí, en el Templo, para ser educada y consagrada al Señor junto con todas las demás vírgenes. Y allí crecí, a la vez que en edad, igualmente en virtud siguiendo la Palabra del Señor y conociendo sus leyes. A mis catorce años, el Gran Sacerdote anunció en público que todas las vírgenes que habían sido educadas en el Templo y que tenían mi misma edad, debían volver a sus hogares y casarse, conforme a la costumbre de nuestra nación y a la madurez de nuestra edad. De todas, yo fui la única que declaró que no podía hacerlo. Mis padres me habían consagrado primero a Dios y yo misma había decidido ofrecer mi virginidad al Señor. No quería violar este sagrado voto para unirme a un hombre, fuese quien fuese. Esta decisión mía sumió al Gran Sacerdote en una enorme perplejidad. Él sabía que no era licito violar un voto contra el mandato de las Escrituras que dice: _"Haced votos, y cumplidlos"_. Mas, a pesar de ello, ordenó que en la próxima fiesta se reuniesen los notables de Jerusalén y de los lugares vecinos, por cuyo consejo podría saber cómo le convenía obrar en lo que en su opinión, era una causa bastante incierta…

"Y así se hizo. Y fue común parecer de todos que había que consultar sobre este punto al Señor. Mientras todos se entregaban a la oración, el Gran Sacerdote avanzó a consultar a Dios, según la costumbre. Y he aquí que una voz salió del oráculo y todos la oyeron. Esa voz –la voz del Señor, sin duda– afirmó que, de acuerdo con la profecía de Isaías, debía buscarse a quien debía desposarme y guardar de mí. ¿Conocéis qué dice esa profecía de Isaías, niñas?"

La mayor de las tres vírgenes asintió. Recitó:

-Isaías vaticinó: _"Y saldrá una vara del tronco de Isaí, y un vástago retoñara de sus raíces. Y reposará sobre él el espíritu del Señor, espíritu de inteligencia y de sabiduría, espíritu de fortaleza y de consejo, espíritu de conocimiento y de temor del Altísimo." _

-Muy bien – María asintió, sonriéndole a la muchacha – Fue así que conforme a esta profecía, el Gran Sacerdote ordenó que todos los hombres de la casa y de la familia de David, aptos para el matrimonio y no casados, llevasen cada uno su vara al altar, y que debía ser confiada y casada con aquél cuya vara produjese flores y en cuya extremidad de dicha vara reposase el espíritu del Señor, bajo la forma de una paloma blanca.

"Y así se hizo. Y entre los presentes, acudió José, un buen hombre proveniente de la familia de David. Y cuando mi querido José –cuya humilde profesión era la de carpintero– hubo llevado su vara, he aquí que el Señor obró su milagro: la vara floreció y una paloma blanca venida del cielo reposó en su extremo. Esta fue la señal de que él tenía derecho a desposarme y convertirse en mi marido."

María hizo otra prolongada pausa en su relato. Las tres vírgenes y ella continuaron su marcha hasta que se detuvieron a refrescarse a orillas de un manantial de aguas puras y cristalinas.

-Fue por aquellos días, que el ángel del Señor se me apareció – prosiguió – Entró donde yo me hallaba, inundando con gran luz la habitación y me saludó de esta manera: _"¡Salve, muy favorecida! El Señor es contigo; bendita tú entre todas las mujeres."__2_ La visión espectacular de aquel bellísimo joven alado y aquellas singulares palabras me turbaron extremadamente. Me puse a reflexionar qué podía significar una salutación tan insólita. Por suerte, el mismo ángel me lo aclaró: _"No temas, María"_,me dijo,_ "que mi salutación oculte algo contrario a tu castidad. Has encontrado gracia ante el Señor, por haber escogido el camino de la pureza, y permaneciendo virgen, concebirás sin pecado y parirás a un hijo. Y él será grande, porque dominará de un mar a otro, y hasta de las extremidades de la Tierra. Y será llamado Hijo del Altísimo, porque, naciendo de la humildad, reinará en las alturas de los cielos. Y el Señor Dios le dará el trono de David su padre y prevalecerá eternamente en la casa de Jacob, y su poder no tendrá fin. Será, en efecto, Rey de reyes y Señor de señores. Y su trono durará por los siglos de los siglos." _

Conmovida –pese al paso de los años– por el mensaje del ángel, María se vio obligada a hacer otra pausa en su historia. Su vista reposó en su reflejo en el agua que surgía del manantial.

-A estas palabras del mensajero, yo, no por incredulidad ni duda, sino por no saber la manera como el misterio se cumpliría, repuse: _"¿Cómo eso ha de ocurrir? Puesto que, según mi voto, no conozco varón. ¿Cómo podre dar a luz, a pesar de ello?" _– la Virgen suspiró suavemente – El ángel me lo explicó: _"No pienses, María, que concebirás al modo humano. Sin unión con hombre alguno, virgen concebirás, virgen parirás y virgen amamantaras. Porque el Espíritu Santo descenderá sobre ti, y la virtud del Altísimo te cubrirá con Su sombra. El que de ti saldrá, por cuanto ha de nacer sin pecado, será el único santo y el único merecedor del nombre de Hijo de Dios." _¿Sabéis que hice cuando oí esto, niñas?

Las tres muchachas, conmovidas como ella por lo que estaban oyendo, negaron con la cabeza.

-Extendí mis manos y elevé mis ojos al cielo y exclamé: _"¡He aquí la esclava del Señor! Hágase en mí según tu palabra."_

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Nuestra Señora se reencuentra con el Apóstol Juan **

Después de un arduo trayecto, María y sus tres compañeras llegaron por fin a Bethlehem, donde se instalaron. Y he aquí que apenas la Santísima Virgen lo hiciera, una serie de hechos insólitos comenzaron a producirse en torno a ella. Hechos que sólo podían explicarse como obrados por intercesión del Señor…

Por ejemplo, las tres muchachas que acompañaron a la Santa Madre fueron testigos del primero de ellos: un olor suave –como a rosas frescas– podía sentirse en el aire del lugar donde estaba, llenando todo el ambiente. Inevitablemente, a este milagro le siguió otro superior: hombres enfermos de la vecindad acudían a verla y, postrándose ante ella, le pedían su bendición.

-Sois la madre de Nuestro Señor – decían – Creemos que Él es el Cristo, y también creemos en ti. Confiamos en que escuchará nuestros ruegos si tú intercedes a nuestro favor. ¡Te suplicamos, Santa María, que no nos abandones en nuestra desesperación!

Y María no podía negarse. Llena de compasión y misericordia por toda esa gente que sufría, ella les impuso las manos y oró, pidiéndole al Señor que mediante ella, obrara el milagro.

Y he aquí que el Señor escuchó y apenas ella los bendecía, curaban sus dolencias, se erguían cuan altos eran y dirigían grandes alabanzas, tanto a Jesucristo como a ella.

Y así pasó una semana. Y llegó el viernes, y Nuestra Señora se sintió agotada. El viaje había sido muy duro para ella, sumado a las milagrosas curaciones efectuadas, de modo que orando al Señor, dijo:

-¡Oh Jesucristo, mi Dios y Señor eterno! Tú, que estas en los Cielos, y que has hecho a tu servidora digna de que tomases de ella la carne humana para estar en este mundo, para que los hombres creyesen que tu divinidad había descendido a la carne y fuesen limpios de sus pecados, escucha los ruegos de tu madre y sierva. Y envíame a Juan, el menor, tu bien amado, que anuncia tus preceptos al mundo. Haz que yo me regocije viéndolo; y envía también a todos tus discípulos, para que yo me alegre de su vista antes de dejar este mundo. Porque yo sé que puedes todas esas cosas y que me concederás lo que deseo.

Apenas acabó de hablar, cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa. Una de sus doncellas fue a abrir y, _¡cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio allí parado al apóstol en cuestión!_

-¡Juan! – exclamó María, al verlo. Él entró y luego de saludarla respetuosamente, le dijo:

-Yo te saludo, oh Madre de Dios, bendita entre todas las mujeres. Me hallaba fuera de Éfeso, predicando, cuando el Espíritu Santo me hizo saber la noticia y he venido. No te aflijas por salir de este mundo efímero, porque pasaras llena de gloria y de alabanza a la vida eterna.3

Regocijada al verlo, María se recostó en su lecho y descansó. Mientras ella reponía fuerzas y luego de que Juan se acercara a las tres vírgenes que la acompañaran y las bendijera, le pidió al apóstol que tomara el incienso y que orara por ella.

De buena gana, Juan lo hizo e inclinándose, oró:

-¡Oh Señor y Dios mío Jesucristo, muestra los milagros de tu madre y hazla salir de este mundo con gran gloria, según has prometido, y muestra con tus elogios tu magnificencia, para que los fieles se congratulen y te alaben y se llenen de pavor tus enemigos, que te han negado ser Hijo de Dios y para que las cosas terrestres y celestes rindan homenaje a tu madre! ¡Oh tú, a quien es debida la gloria y la alabanza por los siglos de los siglos! Amen.

Cuando el apóstol acabó su plegaria, María le contó cuál era su esperanza tras el anuncio del ángel del Señor de que muy pronto seria arrebatada de este mundo. Le dijo que esperaba con ansias volver a ver a su hijo, y que, también, sabía que cuando viniera a buscarla lo haría junto a sus ángeles y sus elegidos…

-Saldré de este mundo con tan gloriosa escolta – musitó, recostada aun en su lecho y juntando sus manos bajo la estola y el manto de sus atuendos.

-Así será – confirmó Juan – Él vendrá y cumplirá su promesa, bendita madre, no te quepa la menor duda.

-No tengo dudas al respecto, pero… ¡Oh, Juan! Los sacerdotes del Sanedrín… - empezó a decir, pero enmudeció repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? Madre, veo tristeza y aflicción súbita en tu semblante. Cuéntame: ¿Qué te aflige?

-Juan… Los sacerdotes me odian. Sé que han asegurado entre ellos que quemaran mi cuerpo cuando yo muera.

-No temas, bendita madre – la tranquilizó el apóstol – Recuerda: _ellos no tienen poder sobre ti, viva o muerta, porque el Señor es contigo. _

Se produjo un instante de silencio, pasado el cual, María volvió a hablar.

-Cuando mi vida terrenal termine, ¿Dónde enterraras mi cuerpo? – preguntó. Conmovido por el tono triste y anhelante de la Santísima Virgen, Juan repuso:

-Donde y como Jesucristo lo mande – y le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas – Pero te repito, bendita madre: _no temas_. Si el Señor así lo quiere –y así lo creo– serás llevada con Él tal y como lo prometió: en cuerpo y alma. ¡No se aflija tu corazón ni llene de tristeza! Más bien, como hasta ahora, que sea lo contrario. ¡Dicha y felicidad eterna te esperan! Porque recibirás de tu hijo corona brillante y la pondrás en las cabezas de los hombres justos, y un castigo eterno caerá sobre aquellos que te oprobian y que lo hayan merecido.

-Oh, Juan… - María suspiró.

-No te entregues a la tristeza – insistió el apóstol – y al dolor, bienaventurada María, porque el Espíritu Santo me ha dicho antes de partir de Éfeso que los demás compañeros míos se reunirán a tu lado para solicitar tu bendición. Todos los pueblos vendrán y te adoraran, Madre Santa. Y las tribus de todas las naciones se humillaran ante ti.

Todavía agotada por el viaje de Jerusalén a Bethlehem, María le pidió a Juan que volviera a encender el incienso y que orara, mientras ella descansaba. Así lo hizo el apóstol. Y las tres vírgenes que servían a María se unieron en aquella oración al Señor con él:

-Señor y Dios mío Jesucristo, oye mi plegaria y escucha la voz de tu madre, y cumple las promesas que le has hecho. Hágase tu voluntad y el deseo de tu Padre celestial. Y lóente los ángeles y las criaturas. Amen.

Oyendo esta bellísima plegaria, María se durmió plácidamente en su lecho. Le esperaban todavía nuevos días antes de su partida, llenos de prodigios y de maravillas, que enaltecerían el nombre del Señor y su gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>6 <strong>

**Reencuentro de Nuestra Señora con los demás Apóstoles y anuncios de su milagroso porvenir **

En los días siguientes, las palabras del Espíritu Santo al apóstol Juan se cumplieron exactamente como le fueron dichas, y los discípulos de Cristo, Nuestro Señor, llegaron uno a uno a Bethlehem para reunirse con María.

Dese Roma, vino Pedro, a quién el Espíritu llamó cuando se disponía a hacer el santo sacrificio, diciéndole con estas palabras: _"Cuando hallas hecho la ofrenda, ve a Bethlehem, porque la madre de tu maestro está ahí y va a salir de este mundo". _Y vino Pablo, que estaba lejos de Roma en ese momento predicando la Buena Noticia a los gentiles. Y también acudió el llamado Tomás, que se hallaba en la India junto a la hija de un rey, a la cual había bautizado luego de ella aceptar que Cristo era el Señor. Y vinieron también Mateo, Jacobo y otros, muchos otros…

Y cuando María los vio a todos venir a verla, los recibió con alegría y los bendijo, y alabó a Dios por permitirles estar a su lado en ese momento. Todos estaban allí para acompañarla, todos. Incluida María de Magdala, quien –a su manera– honraba al Señor que perdonó sus pecados, esparciendo como sus compañeros varones la Buena Nueva a quienes estaban dispuestos a oírla.4

Una vez todos estuvieron juntos, Pedro tomó la palabra y dijo a la Santísima Virgen:

-Bienaventurada Madre, no te lamentes, que el que ha nacido de ti te sacará de este mundo con gran gloria y te llevará a la mansión celestial, cuya Señora habrás de ser tú.

Oyendo esta declaración del apóstol, María alzó las manos y de nuevo alabó a Dios, diciendo:

-Yo te adoro, Señor y Dios mío, y creo en tu grandeza y en tu poder, porque no me has abandonado a mis enemigos y no les has dejado hacer conmigo las ignominiosas ideas que el Maligno plantó en sus corazones. Sino que has oídos las suplicas de tu servidora y le has mostrado tus prodigios. ¡Oh tú, que todo lo puedes! Alabado sean tu nombre y tu poder omnipotente por los siglos de los siglos. Amen.

-Amen – repitieron todos cuando ella finalizó su plegaria. Al momento, un nuevo milagro del Señor se produjo y fuera de la casa sonó un trueno y al instante un bello perfume de indescriptible suavidad se expandió por la habitación. Y he aquí que ángeles e innumerables potencias celestiales entonaron su cantico en las alturas, y los discípulos reunidos con la Santa Virgen pudieron oírlos y maravillarse.

Y cantaban: _"Santo, santo, santo es el Cordero de Dios, que quita los pecados del mundo. Santo, santo, santo. Y santa su bendita madre, bendita entre todas las mujeres". _

Aquellos bellos canticos y aquellos portentos eran solamente preludios de los nuevos milagros que estaban por venir. En los días siguientes, todos los vecinos de Bethlehem contemplarían cosas majestuosas y muchos de ellos, incluso, irían directamente a Jerusalén a hablar de ellos, llegando toda la historia a oídos de los sacerdotes del Sanedrín, quienes no verían con buenos ojos toda esa actividad religiosa y retomarían sus esfuerzos conspirativos para dañar a María y acallar a un culto que ellos, en su estoica ignominia e ignorancia, seguían tildando de hereje.

* * *

><p><strong>7 <strong>

**Milagros de Nuestra Señora en Bethlehem **

Cosas fabulosas pasaron en los días siguientes. Asombrosos milagros que testificaron la grandeza del Señor y la bienaventuranza de Su madre. Y todos los vecinos de Bethlehem los contemplaron, y maravillados, loaron a Dios por ella y a la Santa Virgen María…

Y llegaba gente enferma a la puerta de la casa, y suplicaban, diciendo:

-¡Oh, bienaventurada María! ¡Ten piedad de nosotros y ora por nosotros!

Y ella, dentro de la vivienda y acompañada de los apóstoles y de los discípulos, se conmovía al oír esto y, sin dudarlo siquiera y aun cuando no los hubiera visto a la cara, extendía sus manos y los bendecía. Y al instante, gracias al poder del Señor, quedaban sanos de sus enfermedades.

Y todos los ciegos, sordos y mudos que allí había fueron sanados también. Y al extenderse la historia de estos milagros, muchas gentes comenzaron a venir a Bethlehem en peregrinación. Venían hombres y mujeres de todas partes: de Roma, de Alejandría, de Egipto, así como también gente importante como hijas de reyes y príncipes, quienes presenciaban los milagros y se convertían a la fe del Señor, alabando y glorificando Su nombre.

He aquí que entre quienes llegaban llenos de aflicciones, acudió una familia que traía consigo una joven poseída por espíritus impuros. Y suplicaron ver a María para que orase sobre ella y por medio de su intercesión, el Señor liberara su alma de los demonios opresores.

-Tráiganme a la niña – pidió la Virgen, decidida y resuelta. Junto a ella, se hallaban los apóstoles Pedro y Juan.

-Ten cuidado, madre – le dijo Pedro – El demonio que la posee es uno de los fuertes…

-Más fuerte es el Señor, querido Pedro. Eso lo sabes bien – lo reprendió ella suavemente. Y he aquí que le trajeron a la joven, que venía fuertemente amarrada y, furiosa, miró a la Virgen a la cara y le espetó, con una voz horrible como de hombre:

-¿Qué hay de común entre tú y nosotros, María? ¡Tememos aproximarnos dondequiera que reina tu hijo, y no podemos estar ante sus discípulos! Nos ha arrojado, por su potencia, al fondo del Abismo5, y ahora tú, con tus plegarias, nos echas de esta alma y de muchas otras. _¡Maldito sea tu nombre y el de tu aborrecible hijo! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que emergió de tu vientre! _

Y diciendo aquellas horrendas palabras, el demonio la escupió en el rostro y se rió, mofándose de ella. Pedro y Juan se miraron, tensos. Y sintieron enojo contra el demonio. Pero he aquí que María, simple y humildemente suspiró, y juntando sus manos, oró al Señor pidiendo la liberación de la joven.

-En el Nombre del Cristo, mi Señor y Dios, te ordeno: _¡Vete de esta alma y no la atormentes más!_ – dijo. Al instante, la muchacha aulló como un animal, se sacudió y el espíritu inmundo la abandonó como una nube oscura de sombras, emergiendo por la boca. Y al instante, la joven quedó liberada y, llorando, abrazó a sus padres y a María. Y la Santísima Virgen la consoló.

-Ve, hija, y glorifica al Señor – le dijo – Pues ha sido Él quien te ha liberado del Maligno opresor.

* * *

><p>Las historias de los milagros, curaciones y exorcismos de María también llegaron a Jerusalén, a oídos de los sacerdotes del Sanedrín. Y, furiosos, decidieron darle corte a lo que ellos consideraban una ofensa y una afrenta a su religión, de modo tal que todos juntos fueron con resolución a pedir audiencia con el gobernador de la ciudad, quién ya conocía de antemano las quejas que esos ancianos venían a formularle, gracias a haberlas oído de boca de su subordinado, el prefecto. El gobernador recibió en su palacio a los sacerdotes y los oyó clamar de esta forma contra la Santísima Virgen:<p>

-¡Esa mujer ha ido demasiado lejos con sus oprobios y sacrilegios! ¡No podéis permitir esta turbación que va contra las leyes! ¡Exigimos que la expulséis de nuestro territorio!

-Esperad un momento. Numero uno: ¿Bajo qué autoridad me exigís vosotros a mí algo? ¡Si he de responder a alguien, ese alguien es César! Numero dos: ¿De verdad creéis todas esas patrañas y supersticiones que os cuentan las personas iletradas del vulgo? ¡Os tenía en mejor estima, mis amigos judíos! – y dicho esto, el gobernador sonrió, irónico y mordaz.

Lejos de amedrentarse, los sacerdotes redoblaron la apuesta. Amenazaron al romano con directamente denunciarlo ante César Tiberio por su inacción ante conductas claramente sediciosas y agitadoras contra el Imperio. El gobernador, presa de una violenta agitación, montó en cólera y los increpó:

-¡Haré que os azoten por esto!

-No. No lo haréis – replicó un sacerdote, calmado – De lo contrario, César se enterará. No os conviene, excelencia, poneros así en ridículo.

Se produjo un silencio extremadamente tenso en la sala. A la final, el gobernador se desplomó en su asiento, abatido.

-Está bien – concedió, sin fuerzas – ¿Qué queréis exactamente que haga?

Sonriendo triunfalmente, los sacerdotes se miraron entre sí y se lo dijeron. A las pocas horas, un destacamento de treinta mil jinetes a caballo y muchos soldados a pie partieron para Bethlehem.

Sus órdenes: _apresar a María y a los discípulos de Cristo._

* * *

><p><strong>8 <strong>

**La huida de Bethlehem **

Había un momento de silencio y tranquilidad en la casa de María en Bethlehem. Una pausa se había provocado en el incesante fluir de gente en peregrinación a la vivienda. La Santísima Virgen lo aprovechó para descansar y reponer fuerzas mientras los apóstoles y los discípulos montaban guardia en la puerta. De repente, Pedro se alzó, lo mismo que Pablo, Juan y el resto. El Espíritu Santo les habló directamente. A su manera –y con sus palabras– les dijo lo siguiente: _"He aquí que guerreros romanos llegan de Jerusalén en numerosos ejércitos. Tomad, pues, a María y llevadla con vosotros fuera del pueblo. Y no temáis nada, que yo os conduciré y nadie podrá incomodaros, porque el poder del Señor estará con vosotros." _

Ateniendo con urgencia el llamado del Espíritu, los apóstoles fueron velozmente a buscar a María y a sus tres doncellas, y luego de avisarles lo que iba a pasar, se dispusieron cuanto antes para salir del pueblo.

Mientras huían al resguardo de la noche, la Santísima Virgen se lamentó de toda la pobre gente que todavía esperaba para que el poder del Señor la curara.

-Pero madre – replicó Juan, caminando a su lado – ¡Si tú quieres, el Señor les curara igual, estés aquí o no!

-Tienes razón – María sonrió y elevó sus ojos hacia las estrellas – Quiera Dios que todos y cada uno de ellos sean libres de todos sus dolores y padecimientos…

Y al instante de decir esto, aquella gente quedó sanada.

* * *

><p>Cuando los jinetes y los soldados llegaron a Bethlehem cerca del amanecer, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas: hallaron la casa completamente vacía y ni rastros de los discípulos de Cristo y de María. Un mensajero fue despachado de regreso a Jerusalén y comunicó la noticia al gobernador y a los sacerdotes del Sanedrín. Y los sacerdotes montaron en cólera y acusaron al gobernador de ineptitud y de haber sido burlado por los seguidores del Nazareno en plena cara. Y el gobernador no supo qué responder, puesto que era como si a María y los apóstoles se los hubiese tragado la tierra.<p>

-¡Basta de perder el tiempo, hermanos! – le dijo un sacerdote a los otros – ¡Tal parece que si queremos que las cosas se cumplan, debemos hacerlo nosotros!

-Pero, ¿Dónde habrán ido y cómo los soldados no los han visto? – inquirió otro sacerdote – ¿Acaso han hecho magia?

-¡Pues si han obrado magia, es magia obrada por Beelzebú!6 ¡No puede ser de otra manera! – siguió vociferando el otro – Esto será lo que haremos: pondremos a nuestros espías a trabajar. Irán por la región y averiguaran dónde se esconden. En cuanto lo sepamos, iremos personalmente a ponerle término a este sacrilegio.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil: tomaremos leña y prenderemos fuego, y quemaremos el lugar donde estén.

-Pero… ¿Y el gobernador? ¿Y las leyes?

-¡Nosotros somos la Ley! _¡La única ley! _Y esta vez, ni esa pérfida mujer ni sus compañeros escaparan con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**El castigo a los enemigos de la Santísima Virgen **

La vivienda se hallaba enclavada en algún lugar intermedio del camino de Jerusalén a Bethlehem, y era propiedad de María de Magdala. Era una casa grande y acogedora, y sirvió a sus propósitos, que eran cobijar a la Santísima Virgen y a los apóstoles mientras se escondían de quienes les buscaban.

-No es gran cosa y es todo lo que tengo y puedo ofrecer – dijo la Magdalena a María – Por favor, madre. Acéptalo.

-Gracias, hija. Creo que el sitio estará bien. Al menos por el momento. ¿Hay algún lugar donde mis tres doncellas y yo podamos acomodarnos para descansar?

-Por supuesto. Síganme.

Mientras la Magdalena llevaba a la Santísima a sus aposentos, Pedro y los otros discípulos se quedaron en el vestíbulo. El apóstol fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, Pedro? – preguntó Pablo, intrigado.

-Esa mujer… la Magdalena… No me gusta.

Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas comprensivas entre todos los presentes.

-Pedro, María de Magdala ha probado ser digna – replicó Juan – El Señor la ha perdonado de sus pecados y ella en verdad ha seguido Su camino desde entonces…7

-Aun así, no me gusta – declaró el apóstol, encogiéndose de hombros – Lo siento. A lo mejor estoy nervioso por lo que pasa. Es todo.

-Todos lo estamos – Pablo le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Pero si el Señor quiere, dentro de poco todo esto acabará. Hasta entonces, acompañaremos a Su madre, como debe ser.

* * *

><p>A los espías del Sanedrín les fue relativamente fácil hallar el escondite de María y los apóstoles. Tanto, que cuando los sacerdotes se enteraron más convencidos quedaron de la ineptitud de los romanos. De modo que, una vez localizado el lugar, los sacerdotes reunieron una multitud de seguidores por su cuenta y acudieron a la zona.<p>

Cercaron la casa y ante la aterrorizada vista de los apóstoles, encendieron antorchas y teas, y a voz de cuello exigieron la salida de la Madre de Dios.

-¡Que salga esa hereje y que se entregue! – gritaron – ¡Porque hemos venido a impartir justicia!

La puerta se abrió y Pedro y Juan salieron a conferenciar con ellos.

-Hermanos, cesad vuestra actitud – pidió el apóstol de más edad – ¿No os dais cuenta de la barbarie de vuestras pretensiones? ¡Deponed las armas!

Pero la multitud bramó, enfurecida:

-¡Entregadnos a la hereje! ¡De lo contrario, os prenderemos fuego a todos junto a ella!

-Hermanos, por favor – suplicó el apóstol en vano. Espoleados por el Sanedrín, varios hombres se acercaron a la casa para prenderle fuego.

Y cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, una gran llama bajó del cielo y los consumió. Al ver aquello, el resto de los presentes se llenaron de pavor y retrocedieron. Incluso, los sacerdotes. Sólo uno de ellos insistió con terquedad en querer traspasar el umbral con una antorcha y querer cometer el vil pecado. Cayó fulminado en el acto por un rayo de luz surgido de una figura alada resplandeciente que se apareció en ese momento. Un ángel majestuoso y vestido como un guerrero, cuya mirada impartía pavor y respeto.

Se trataba de Miguel, el Arcángel. Y con voz de mando y autoridad, ordenó a los enemigos de la Santísima Virgen que se retirasen.

Ahora sí convencidos de que sus vidas corrían peligro, la multitud que quedaba se dispersó y huyó, junto con los miembros del Sanedrín, en loca carrera por la pradera. Volviéndose hacia los apóstoles que fueron testigos del hecho, el poderoso ángel les dijo:

-Id, tomad a María, Virgen sin mancha, y llevadla a Jerusalén. Y entrad por el camino que conduce al valle de Getsemaní. Hay allí tres cavernas que se comunican una con la otra y un lugar de arena, al lado de Oriente. Poned allí a la bienaventurada María y orad junto a ella hasta que el Señor venga a buscarla.

Acabado su mensaje, el ángel desapareció. Sin dilación, los discípulos cumplieron su mandato y al poco abandonaron la vivienda y regresaron a la Santa Ciudad, para hacer lo convenido.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**La Ascensión de Nuestra Señora a los Cielos **

Siguiendo las indicaciones del ángel, los apóstoles llevaron a María a la que iba a ser su ultima morada terrenal antes de su transito a los cielos. Les fue fácil hallar la caverna en donde improvisaron un lecho para que la Santísima descansase. Y una vez allí, procedieron a orar a su lado esperando a que el Señor viniese a recogerla…

-Ya falta poco – le murmuró María a sus compañeros – Puedo sentirlo. Él se aproxima – dijo y sonrió.

Y he aquí que una luz impresionante llenó la caverna y los apóstoles retrocedieron y María de Magdala y las tres vírgenes que servían a la Santísima se echaron el velo a la cara. Y en mitad de esa luz y precedido por el canto de ángeles innúmeros, Cristo, Nuestro Señor, apareció en cuerpo y alma.

-¡Maestro! – exclamó Pedro, lleno de gozo y alegría. Él los observó y les sonrió a todos. Y se aproximó a la Virgen y le dijo:

-Oh, María… Bendita entre todas las mujeres.

-Aquí estoy, Señor – respondió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Madre amada – prosiguió Jesús – Levántate. Levántate y mira lo que mi Padre te tiene preparado.

Y ella se levantó y vio con ojos abiertos de felicidad una gloria y una luz que ojos humanos no podrían ver y soportar. Y al instante se arrodilló ante su hijo, diciéndole:

-¡Oh, mi Señor y mi Dios! Pon tu mano sobre mí y bendíceme.

Y Él lo hizo. Luego la tomó de la mano, la incorporó y la abrazó con una ternura y un afecto, con un amor tal, que era indescriptible.

-Llévame contigo, hijo – le suplicó.

-Estarás conmigo en el Paraíso, en cuerpo y alma, hasta el Día de la Resurrección – le informó Él – y los ángeles te servirán. Tu espíritu puro luciera en la mansión del Padre como el sol.

Absolutamente conmovidos por lo que habían escuchado y visto, los discípulos se acercaron a ambos. Comprendieron que aquella era la despedida.

-Oh, Madre de la Luz… ruega por el mundo del que vas a salir – le pidió Juan. María asintió y se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Oh, mi Señor y mi Dios, tú que por voluntad de tu Padre y por la ayuda del Espíritu Santo, has creado la tierra y el cielo y cuanto contienen; yo te ruego que escuches la plegaria que te hago por tus servidores y por los hijos del bautismo, por los justos y por los pecadores, para que les concedas tu gracia. Recibe a los que comulguen en ti, a los que ofrezcan presentes en mi nombre y estén llenos de sufrimiento. Haz que sean liberados de sus dolores, y que hallen lo que han esperado en su fe. Y aparta de ellos los males que se les quieran causar. Cura sus enfermedades, aumenta sus riquezas espirituales y multiplica sus bendiciones. Ayúdalos en cuanto emprendan y otórgales la dicha de tomar parte en tu reino. Protégelos de las acechanzas del Demonio y no los dejes caer en la tentación. Cumple, hijo mío, en esta y en la otra vida lo que espere el que te suplique invocando mi nombre. Te lo pido con humildad, ya que sé que tú eres constante en tus promesas, infinito en misericordia, y cuyo nombre ha de ser glorificado por los siglos de los siglos.

Al oír todo esto, el Señor sonrió y dijo:

-Yo te concedo lo que me pides y conforme a lo que pides, madre bendita. No los privaré ni de mi gracia ni de mi misericordia.

-Amen – respondieron los apóstoles, llenos de júbilo.

María se despidió entonces de sus tres amadas vírgenes y luego de la Magdalena, a quien le encomendó cuidarlas.

-Te prometo que lo haré, madre bendita – dijo la Magdalena, llorando de la emoción. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

-Es la hora – el Señor le tendió la mano a la Virgen. Al tocarlo ella otra vez, he aquí que el rostro de la Bienaventurada resplandeció con una claridad maravillosa, lo mismo que sus ropas. Y ambos –madre e hijo– se volvieron para mirarlos por última vez. Y extendiendo sus manos, los bendijeron a todos.

Y se produjo una luz potente y se sintió un aroma suave, como a flores. Y el Cielo se abrió y una voz –la voz de Dios– saludó a la Bienaventurada que llegaba:

_-Yo te saludo, dichosa María. Bendita y honrada eres entre todas las mujeres. _

Cuando todo hubo terminado, los discípulos salieron todos juntos de la cueva y la cerraron con una piedra. Postrándose, alabaron al Señor y cantaron a su Santa Madre. Luego, cada uno de ellos tomó su camino, lleno de gozo y de júbilo, listos para continuar esparciendo la Palabra del Señor a los cuatro vientos y hasta el último confín de la Tierra.

Les esperaba una ardua tarea, no exenta de peligros, pero confiaban en que el Señor y su Santa Madre velarían por todos ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Cerca de Éfeso. Muchos años después. **

Un anciano Juan, dueño ahora de una tupida barba blanca, se sentó delante de su banco de trabajo y, tomando sus elementos, se dispuso a comenzar a escribir en un rollo de pergamino esta historia. Se tomó un momento antes de hacerlo para recordar algo. Sus ojos, cansados pero llenos de fe y asombro todavía, reposaron sobre unas brasas encendidas cerca, en un rincón, las cuales le ofrecían calor a su envejecido cuerpo aquella noche en particular.

Suspirando, el apóstol recordó la reciente aparición de la Santísima Virgen, la cual se le había aparecido en persona, resplandeciendo como el sol, y le había hablado, diciéndole estas palabras:

-Escribe estos hechos que has vivido, hijo, y añádelos a los libros que escribiste antes de yo salir de este mundo. Y te pedirán que los muestres, y quienes los lean serán henchidos de gozo y alabaran el nombre de Dios y, aunque indigna, el mío.

-Amen, bendita madre – Juan sonrió y comenzó su labor – Amen.

Y con estas palabras que inician el relato que escribió, se cierra la presente historia, deseando a todos que la bendición de Dios Todopoderoso, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, descienda sobre ustedes. Amen.

_He aquí la historia de la Virgen sin mancilla, María, Madre de la Luz, cuando pasó de este mundo al reino de los cielos, preparado para ella y para los fieles. Y he aquí el relato de los milagros que Ella realizó en aquél tiempo, y cómo Nuestro Señor Jesucristo se le apareció con sus ángeles […] y con sus apóstoles…_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>1 Belén.<p>

2 Extraído del Evangelio de Lucas, Capitulo 1, versículo 28. El texto del apócrifo es igual al del Canon Bíblico oficial, salvo por agregar algunas palabras más que vuelven florida la salutación.

3 La manera en que Juan llega de Éfeso a Belén se produce, según el texto apócrifo, milagrosamente. Si bien he decidido no ahondar en la descripción del milagro en sí, el lector creyente puede imaginarse que, sin duda, es espectacular y otro medio de glorificar al Señor y su poder, el cual le permite hacer lo que Su Voluntad desee, sin importar las distancias en tiempo y espacio.

4 Si bien el texto apócrifo consultado no incluye entre la lista a María de Magdala (o María Magdalena), creí a bien incluirla entre los discípulos del Señor para esta historia. En mi opinión personal, ella también debe haber hecho mucho por su cuenta para esparcir la Buena Nueva a los creyentes y en especial, entre las mujeres.

5 Un pozo muy hondo donde, según las antiguas enseñanzas judías, los demonios han de ser encerrados para su castigo final.

6 Otro de los tantos nombres que las viejas tradiciones le daban al Diablo, el líder de los espíritus malignos.

7 Debo volver a recordar al lector que el texto apócrifo original en el que está basada la presente narración no incluye a María de Magdala y que he decido incluirla yo mismo por considerarlo justo para un personaje al cual la historia bíblica oficial ha relegado a un papel injustamente secundario. María de Magdala también era, pese a quien le pese, discípula del Señor y estaba entre las mujeres que le seguían.


End file.
